Love is a Game
by PerfectlyImperfect7
Summary: *HOA One Shot Day 2013* "It was at this point that she finally realized it. Love was a game. And she had lost. Big time."


**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

* * *

Ten years later, Patricia Williamson sat in her apartment with her two kids. She was a single mother, her husband of about three months had left right after the birth of her second kid. She had just received an invitation to Eddie's and KT's wedding, and needless to say, she was crushed. She hadn't expected Eddie to actually move on from her.

She knew that he'd probably have about a million more girlfriends, but she never expected him to actually settle down and get married.

She still loved him after they broke up for college. She had never ever stopped loving him, despite everything that had happened to her. Getting married, divorced, and having kids didn't change Patricia's feelings towards her ex.

Now, KT. Patricia laughed thinking about it. KT and her actually grew even closer during her final days at Anubis, almost as close as her and Joy. She had told KT about her feelings for Eddie, how she would probably never get over Eddie. Then a couple years later, KT decides to marry him. Surprisingly, Patricia wasn't mad, just slightly disappointed. All those times KT told her that she didn't like Eddie, she must've been lying. Nevertheless, Patricia would be supportive of her friend, at least she had the heart to send an invitation.

"Mum, are you okay?" Patricia looked up to find her six year old son, Jonah, staring at her, a look of concern crossed his face. His dark brown hair was slightly messy and his green eyes had slightly widened.

Patricia smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "I'm fine, Jonah. Where's your brother? It's almost supper time."

Jonah gave her a toothy grin and gestured for her to follow him. Patricia complied and followed him to the living room, where she found her seven year old son staring at her telephone.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Patricia walked over to the telephone.

Daniel didn't answer, and instead asked his own question. "Mum, who are Eddie, Katie, Joy, and Alber?"

She laughed. "Do you mean Eddie, KT, Joy, and Amber?" Daniel nodded yes. "They're… old friends of mine," she replied. Truth was that she didn't exactly keep in touch with her friends after high school. "Why?"

Daniel pointed to the telephone. "They left a message."

She stared at the phone for a minute, contemplating on whether or not she should listen to it. She decided against it. "You know what, guys? I think that it's time for supper. Come along now." She ushered them out of the living room and into the kitchen, all thoughts of the messages forgotten.

* * *

"Ok, what story do you guys want me to read tonight? Humpty Dumpty? Pinocchio?" Patricia glanced towards her sons to see their reaction. They were tucked into their beds and waiting for their daily bed time story.

The two boys shook their heads. "No, mom. We want to hear your story."

She laughed nervously. "What are you guys talking about? My story is boring… you wouldn't want to hear it." She looked back at the boys. This time they were glaring at her and had their arms crossed. She sighed and went into her closet to grab her photo albums.

Her kids were stubborn. A trait that they unfortunately inherited from her. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad though, a nice trip down memory lane shouldn't be that bad. She grabbed four albums. One from sophomore year, junior year, senior year, and she secretly grabbed the Peddie album Amber had made for her. She still kept it. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked back to the bedroom.

"What are those?" The two boys asked in awe of the ancient looking books.

Patricia laughed in amusement. "Why don't I show you?" She sat between here two boys and opened up the first album. She saw a picture of all the original Anubis residents, aside from Nina. It was the first day of school. "Ok, so these are all of my friends. This is Fabian, Amber, Joy-"

"Boring!" The boys exclaimed. "Didn't you get to do anything fun back then? Like go on adventures and stuff?" they asked her.

Patricia thought long and hard. Her mind immediately going back to all of the Sibuna adventures she had went on. They were kids, they wouldn't believe that any of these things were real anyways. "Fine. So it all started when my best friend Joy was kidnapped…"

* * *

The kids loved it. They loved everything they'd heard so far. She was almost done retelling the story of the Touchstone of Ra. She actually just told them everything that had to do with the mystery, nothing about her romances and stuff like that.

"So the Osirion sacrificed his powers for all of you?" Jonah asked. Patricia nodded. "That is so cool!"

She closed the scrapbook shut. "Well, that's it you guys. I think it's time for you guys to go to sleep." She proceeded to tuck them into bed.

"Wait, mom. What's this?" Daniel grabbed the Peddie album Amber made for me. Shit. He does not need to see that.

"Uh, that's nothing guys." Too late, they had already opened it and were glancing at the pictures.

They slowly lifted their heads and looked at me. "You dated the Osirion?" They asked me, their tone a mixture of awe and wonder.

Well, she had been caught. No point in lying now. "Ok, fine. You caught me. I did date the Osirion," she admitted. "But, technically he isn't really the Osirion anymore…" she trailed off.

"Wait! Are you saying that he's our dad?" They asked.

"Er, no. We actually broke up before college," she answered.

"Oh," they said in a tone of disappointment.

"He's actually getting married to my friend, KT."

Yeah, she felt really bad right now. "I think that it's bedtime now guys." She tucked them in and gave them a quick kiss. "Good night."

"Goodnight," they answered. She shut off the lights and went to her own room.

* * *

There was literally nothing for her to do. Sleeping wasn't an option, because she wasn't even tired. She took a glance at the stack of albums sitting on her nightstand. They seemed to be taunting her, in a weird way. Yeah, Patricia was officially going crazy. After a long, hard game of staring between Patricia and the albums, she finally caved in. She reached over and grabbed the Peddie album. She slowly opened it and flipped through the pages of the album. Her mind went back to the happier times.

Their first date, first kiss, first fight, their first everything. She felt a few tears slide down her face and furiously wiped them away. That was another thing about Eddie, she was the only boy who could bring out real emotion in Patricia.

She flipped to the last page of the book. It was empty, the only thing on the last page was the words "Peddie Wedding". The page was saved for a wedding that was never going to happen.

It was at this point that Patricia realized something. Love was a game.

And she had lost.

Big time.

* * *

**I don't like how I ended it, but whatever. I don't know if any of you were confused, but just to clarify, Patricia never married or had kids with Eddie. Anyways, for those of you reading my other stories, I apologize. I'm not giving them up, but I've been incredibly busy lately and I don't have much internet access. I've already had this story typed up and saved onto my computer. Anyways, if you liked the story, please review!**

**Happy HoA One Shot Day!**


End file.
